Estúpido, pero bendito cementerio
by Maar-xD-OG
Summary: ¿Qué puede pasar cuando juegas al chancho? "Ir al cementerio con la chica de tus sueños", esa seguro que no era tu opción. Lean! primer Shikatema! Para Yue!


**Prohibo el plagio, solo pueden usar mis historias las personas de mi círculo íntimo de amigos, que son aquellos a los que dedico las historias que escribo.. sepan comprender… pero solo el que tiene la dedicación del fic, tiene mi permiso para usarlo… ¿Razones? No quiero que se lleven el fruto de mi trabajo… gracias!**

Wee! Aquó otra vez la loca esa que se llama María José, para todos ustedes!

Este es para ti Yue ^^ que lo disfrutes… simple, pero a mi me gusto, ojala que a ti tambien!

"_Estúpido, pero bendito cementerio"_

La noche no podía ser más oscura, y, alrededor de la fogata, los cinco integrantes de la banda nos preparábamos para hacer lo que, casi sin variaciones, veníamos haciendo juntos desde hacía por lo menos cuatro veranos: reunirnos en nuestro lugar del bosque para contarnos cuentos de terror, asustarnos mutuamente y reirnos un rato.

Los cinco habíamos crecido mucho desde el primer verano compartido, hacía ya como seis años: a los doce, Temari y Sakura "ya parecían señoritas", como decían las viejas. En cambio los varones (Sasuke, Shikamaru y yo, el único que había cumplido los trece), seguíamos pareciendo chicos, o casi.

Y ahí estábamos los cinco, a punto de empezar nuestro pequeño rito, cuando se cumplió lo que los varones temíamos más: de entre los árboles vimos salir las siluetas de Deidara y Sasori, dos chicos más grandes, que habían parecido ese año en el camping. Venían por las chicas, qué duda podía caber. Sasori y Deidara, quince o dieciséis años, nadie lo sabía eran nuevos en ese rincon del sur que teníamos como nuestro y producían en la banda dos efectos absolutamente opuestos: a las chicas les encantaba que las vinieran a rondar, y los recibían con risitas nerviosas y sonrisas tímidas. A los varones nos provocaban un odio feroz. A Sasuke, por ejemplo, que había sido novio de Sakura los últimos dos veranos, la presencia de los dos advenedizos le afectaba hasta la piel: se ponía literalmente bordó, y parecía que le salían manchones por toda la cara. A Shikamaru y a mí, que desde el verano anterior competíamos casi sin peleas por la atención de Temari, los nuevos nos desagradaban tanto que nos quedábamos mudos, con la vista en el suelo, apenas levantando la cabeza para mirarnos entre nosotros destilando bronca cuando las chicas les festejaban las ocurrencias. Para colmo, si bien Sasori parecía ser más o menos un buen pibe, el otro, Deidara, era decididamente desagradable. Se la pasaban haciendo bromas pesadas, burlas de mal gusto, chistes tan tontos que a veces ni el amigo le festejaba. Pero no parecía darse cuenta de que su actitud no le gustaba a nadie, e insistía. Y su blanco preedilecto era Shikamaru, al que llamaba "Joroba", burlándose de la costumbre de nuestro amigo de caminar medio encorvado.

Y, por supuesto, no compartían ninguno de nuestros códigos. No entendían nuestras bromas internas y lo que no entendían lo decalificaban como si fuera tonto, o "de chicos". Así dijeron cuando Temari les contó lo que estábamos haciendo en el fogón y Deidara, fiel a su costumbre, agregó una broma estúpida:

-Che, Joroba, en vez de contar cuentitos, porqué no te disfrazas de monstruo, que seguro te sale bárbaro.

Shikamaru se levantó, lo miró con furia y le dijo, según me contó después, lo primero que le vino a la cabeza:

-Si no te gustan los cuentos, juguemos a algo.

-¿A las muñecas? –le respondió el desagradable.

-No, a lo que vos quieras, pero el que pierde paga una prenda: va al cementerio.

Todos nos quedamos mudos. De día el cementerio era un paseo turístico, un campito lleno de flores entre tumbas blancas que parecían de juguete. Pero de noche era bien distinto. El paseíto amable de la mañana se convertía en un sitio nada aconsejable: a nadie se le ocurría pasearse por allí, sin ninguna luz, con las leyendas de aparecidos que siempre se contaban alrededor de los cementerios, y para colmo era una noche en que no había ni luna.

Pero Deidara, claro, no se achicó. Dijo que él jugaba a lo que quisiéramos y entre todos empezamos a discutir a qué íbamos a jugar. Finalmente decidieron las chicas: jugaríamos al "Chancho", y como ellas también participarían del reto pusieron como condición que los perdedores sean dos: de ninguna manera aceptarían caminar solas por entre las lápidas, en plena oscuridad. Los dos que completaran primero la palabra "Chancho" irían juntos al cementerio y, para probar que habían entrado, traerían una pelota que patearíamos hacia adentro un minuto antes. Había que buscar la pelota entre las tumbas y traerla, estaba prohibido salir sin ella.

Empezó el juego y si bien nos reímos bastante con los amagues, los "_¡Chan!_ Inconclusos o las equivocaciones, en el aire flotaban, a la vez, dos sensaciones igual de incómodas: el miedo al cementerio y el clima de desafío. Deidara y Shikamaru ni se miraban y la verdad que el grandote o tenía mucha suerte o jugaba bien, porque al poco rato se vio que no corria peligro de perder. Sasori tampoco tenía muchos problemas, y Sakura, ayudada descaradamente por Sasuke, que prefería perder él para que ella no corriera el riesgo, tampoco era candidata a la derrota. Cerca del final, los más comprometidos eramos los tres varones de la varones de la Banda y Temari, que ya iba por el _chanch. _Y la verdad que todo era bastante emocionante: al molesto de Deidara el tiro le había salido por la culata, pues, casi seguramente, uno de nosotros tres terminaría entrando con Temari en el cementerio, que a esta altura del juego iba perdiendo poco a poco su carácter de lugar aterrador para convertirse en la seductora posibilidad de quedarse a solas con la rubia a solas, en la oscuridad y compartiendo el miedo: más no se podía pedir. Así que al final, cuando Temari completó la palabra _Chancho_ y Sasuke se puso a jugar cada vez mejor al darse cuenta que tanto Shikamaru como yo queríamos perder, la cosa quedó empatada entre mi amigo y yo, los dos con _Chanch_. Deidara, que además de molesto era medio bobo, se dio cuenta de la maniobra demasiado arde, y aunque quiso, ya no pudo perder. Yo lo miré a Shikamaru: perder era una maniobra sobre el grandote, y eso nos gustaba a los dos. Pero también era ganar la oportunidad de estar los dos muy cerca de Temari, tal vez de conquistarla y, por lo tanto, de vencerme a mi también. Yo no sabía qué hacer, é hacer, o al fin me decidí cuando escuché una vez mas a Deidara diciéndole "Joroba" a mi amigo. Recuerdo bien clarito que pensé "jorobado estás vos", que con una sonrisa canté "Chancho", y que mi amigo perdió. Y ganó, claro.

Después nos fuimos hasta la puerta del cementerio, tiramos la pelota, tuvimos un rato de miedo más fingido que real, Temari hizo todo el teatro para no entrar, pero finalmente entraron. Y unos quince minutos después, como era de esperarse, ella y mi amigo salieron tomados de la mano, sonrientes.

-No traen la pelota –protestó Deidara, y creo que fue lo último que le oimos decir en todo el verano porque Shikamaru se sacó la pelota de la parte superior de su espalda, la tiró para arriba y mirándolo sonriente le largó la frase más festejada de la temporada:

-La traía en la _Joroba_ –Le dijo, y yo sentí que también era mi triunfo.

.

Snif, aquí va otro fic para la colección ^^

Para todos los autores, que esperan mis otros fics, NO LOS OLVIDE! Solo que no quiero escribir cualquier cosa… pero dentro de poco los estoy subiendo…!

Saludos desde el sur, para todos!

Nos estamos leyendo..

**Reviews?**


End file.
